1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearing systems.
2. Introduction to the Invention
A conventional bearing system may include a bearing, and a rotor that can carry a load. The rotor-load may rotate, slide or oscillate with respect to the bearing, or vice versa. The bearing system includes an interface defined by the bearing and rotor. It is one important objective of a bearing system to minimize a coefficient of friction developed in the interface defined by the bearing and rotor. In this way, bearing life may be lengthened, and the bearing system can maintain a desired operating capability. At the same time, it is an objective to constrain the motion of the rotor with respect to the bearing, in a desired direction, and maintain an adequate bearing system stability.